This invention relates to a chord indicating device and more particularly to one which is used to indicate the proper combination of keys to be depressed in each of the octaves of a keyboard instrument such as a piano or an organ.
In learning to play the piano or organ or other type of keyboard instrument a knowledge of the keys constituting each chord must be learned. A device as in the present case aids in the easy identification of the keys to be played for each chord during the learning of these chords.